


Weird Little Snippet

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's question was one that went around on senad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Little Snippet

## Weird Little Snippet

by James Rellan

Not mine and no $ made.

* * *

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"Do you ever wish I was 6ft., 100 lbs., blond and wore 3 in. heels?" 

_sounds of Sentinel choking on coffee_

"SANDBURG! What in the hell are you talking about?" 

"I was just reading my mailing list. You know the hot one with all the great writers. Any they were talking about being 6ft. etc." 

"Chief, stay away from those people. They give you weird ideas." 

"You didn't answer my question." 

_stubborn silence_

_sigh of a Sentinel giving in_

"Chief, I love you the way you are. Short, dark haired, hairy chest and sexy as hell." 

_thump as Blair tackles Jim onto the couch_

"Smooth talker." 

* * *

End Weird Little Snippet by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
